Harlequin
by Judy O'Hara
Summary: Some random piece I found and started working on again. Rated M for smutty goodness  its actually in too . Read at your own peril. Starts Klaine ends Kurtofsky. Better summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Kurt was barely listening to Mrs. Kepler. History was not his subject and probably never would be. He vaguely noticed students rising and moving about the room. This didn't register as important. In fact, he was still in his own little world as a chair was pulled out beside him. Glasz eyes drifted over to the clock as a large boy seated himself and began speaking.

"Excuse me?" Kurt finally came out of his stupor and turned to face...Karofsky. Now he'd wished he'd been paying attention.

"I said, when do you want to get together to work on our project?"

"Project?"

"You weren't listening to Kepler, were you?" Kurt shook his head no. "We got paired up to do a presentation on Mary Queen of Scots."

"Who?" Dave slapped his own forehead.

"Tell me you've heard of the Red Queen. Who punished criminals by beheading them?"

"Like in Tim Burton's _Alice in Wonderland_?" This time Dave put his head in his hands. How could Kurt not know who Mary Queen of Scots was? "Because I didn't like her. The speech impediment weirded me out. Kept picturing Elmer Fudd in a dress."

"Wow Fancy. Just plain wow. Now that image is going to be stuck in my head. Here's my number. Give me a call when you think of a good time."

"Okay..." The chestnut-haired teen punched the number into his phone, saving it affectionately as Hamhock. They gathered up their books and parted. Kurt texted Dave, so that the other would have his cell number. Someone appearing in his field of vision startled him. To the point where the expensive cell phone slid through the long, pale fingers to clatter to the floor.

"You okay?" He looked into honey-gold, trying to figure out what the Warbler was doing there. "You asked me to pick you up. Something about your car being in the shop, and not trusting Finn in a moving motorized vehicle."

Kurt leaned down slightly, giving Blaine a chaste kiss, "No reading my mind."

"I didn't."

"You didn't?"

"Nope. You asked. What was that for? You never kiss me in public. Not that I didn't like it, but I'm curious."

"Ugh. Kepler assigned us partners for a project. I hate my partner."

"And the partner is...?"

"The neanderthal." Blaine wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. He knew the slightly taller teen was going to need a lot of emotional support. If he was going to get through the project at all, it would have to be a metric fuckton. "Let's get home. I have this urge to eat my weight in Chunky Monkey and nap for a year."

The other singer tried to stifle his giggles. To no avail as he was slapped half-heartedly.

Kurt and Blaine made it as far as the front steps when the hallway kiss had its repercussions. Someone threw icy cherry slush in their faces, muttering something under their breath. The sticky red liquid ran into the books in Kurt's hands.

"No! My Liverie!" He scrambled to clean the novel before the slush could seep in and ruin it. He even rubbed the corner of his shirt on it. Everyone watched as pristine Kurt Hummel scrubbed frantically. "No..I never even got to chapter two. Completely not fair."

"What are you talking about?" The soprano held up his now destroyed copy of _Red Moon _by Davina Liverie. The cherry goo had gotten into the pages, completely obliterating text in some places. Kurt pouted at him. "Was it special? Do you want to get a new copy? After we get you cleaned up of course. Can't have you going in any stores like that. Let's get you home."

"What about your car?"

"Don't worry about it. I can clean it later. While you're showering maybe. What?" Kurt pushed a stray curl back into its place, raising his eyes slowly. "Somehow I think I'm taking a shower when we get there."

They walked hand in hand, pausing to throw _Red Moon _into an outdoor trash bin, to Blaine's car. The blue-eyed boy pulled his boyfriend close. First just nuzzling his neck, then kissing him. There was slight resistance at first, but the dapper young man caved. He kissed back, opening up his mouth to let Kurt's tongue in. They separated only when the need for oxygen arose. With a devilish smirk, Kurt got into the car. Blaine followed. Subconsciously licking his lips, he started the engine. He wasn't sure what had gotten into his boyfriend, but he certainly liked it.

* * *

><p>They were barely in Kurt's room three minutes before the teen was being pushed back onto the bed. Kurt was at him like an animal in heat. Desperate to get him out of his clothes.<p>

"Wow, relax hun. Let's take it slow."

"I don't want slow," he said, kissing his way down Blaine's exposed chest. Buttons littered the floor from Kurt yanking at the fabric. The dark haired boy pushed Kurt's shoulders back. His boyfriend made a low, growling noise and pressed closer.

"Kurt! Stop!"

"What's wrong? I thought you'd like this."

"I like romance, remember? Tender love making when the moment is right. Not being jumped."

"Go home."

"Pardon?" Blaine was a bit confused.

"You heard me. I love you, but you don't seem to love me. Not enough to do this for me. So go home. I'm going to shower, then go work on my history project. If you don't mind." Kurt went over to the door, and held it open. He waited patiently for Blaine to leave. When he didn't, the angry teen went over to him to grab him. "Get out."

"Please, wait."

"Out." Kurt pushed the amber-eyed teen through the doorway, closing it behind him. He couldn't believe how quickly Blaine had shot him down. He snarled as he stripped and stalked into his private bath. Glasz eyes narrowed at the bottle of body lotion. Kurt picked it up and flung it into the other room. It had been a gift from Blaine, and Kurt didn't want to think about him.

The water warmed, he crawled into the tub. Relaxing in the heat was just what he needed. Kurt closed his eyes, sinking deeper into the water. His imagination drifted.

* * *

><p><em>Large, calloused hands circled around his waist. So warm and familiar. Kurt leaned back into the touch, moaning low as lips met the sensitive skin just below his ear. Bathing together like this was nice. He felt himself relaxing further as one of those hands moved down to his cock. Kurt pressed his hips into that hand. The scent of freshly turned earth hit his nose. It made him feel ridiculously safe.<em>

_ The hand moved, slowly at first. Twisting as it got close to the base. He couldn't suppress the moan that worked its way out of his mouth as a calloused thumb rubbed over the head; making him buck forward._

_ "Yes...please take me. I need you in me." Kurt could hardly believe that came out of his mouth. He felt the other hand slip between his legs to rub circles around his entrance. Not wanting to be teased, he pushed back, the tip of the finger sliding past the ring of muscle. Encouraged by this, the man pressed his finger deeper. Pausing every few seconds to let Kurt adjust. "Nnnngh...yes..."_

_ The finger moved, pulling out and sliding back in deeper still. Kurt moved onto his knees, his lover adding a second then third finger. The digits scissored him almost like it was a form of worship. Their owner curled them, brushing against the bundle of nerves. Kurt bucked, wanting to feel more._

_ He groaned when the fingers were removed. A low guttural sound, body already anticipating what would come. The large blunt head pushed into him. He moaned, pushing back to meet the manhood. It felt so good inside his body. _

_ "Mmm...faster. Harder. More, please. I want it." The thrusting picked up speed, bathwater sloshing out of the tub. Kurt moved in time. Heat coiling in his stomach warned him of his impending orgasm. "Gonna...oh Gaga...I'm gonna...cum..."_

_ "Cum for me, love. You know you want to." The deep, gravelly voice combined with the pulse of the hand and fast erratic thrusting pushed Kurt over the edge. He came hard, his body arching back._

_ "God, I love you..."_

* * *

><p>"...Dave?" Kurt blinked. The water was near frigid, and someone was knocking on the door. He shook his head. As he reached to unplug the drain, he noted the white cloudy film floating in the water. <em>Ew<em>, he thought. _Soaking in my own semen._

"You okay in there?"

"Yeah, dad. I'm fine." He got up, searching for a towel.

"Okay. It's just...you've been in there since 2:30."

"So?"

"It's quarter to eleven. Did you fall asleep? Guess it doesn't matter now. Carole put your dinner in the microwave. Come down and heat it up when you're ready."

Kurt listened as the footsteps receded, praying to every god in existence that his blush would go away. He pulled on his satin pajamas, shivering involuntarily as the fabric brushed over his sensitive cock. He had no idea how long ago he'd...fantasized about Karofsky. Kurt flushed again as his manhood twitched in anticipation. _This will not be good_...he thought. His phone buzzed. Five new messages, two missed calls, two new voicemails. The brunette pushed the call button.

"Two unheard messages. First unheard message. 'Hey Fancy. Must have missed you. Give me a call when you get this. Bye.' End of message. To delete this message, press seven-"

BEEP!

"Message deleted. Next message. 'Babe, I'm sorry I was a jerk. Next time we'll do it your way. Love you.' End of message. To delete this message, press seven-"

BEEP!

"Message deleted. Skipped mes-" Kurt ended the call, and looked at the texts. He was surprised to see that four of them were from the jock.

_ hey. Call? _- D

_ kurt, we need to talk – _D

_ is your phone off? _- D

_ guess you don't care. i'll stop texting – _D

_ hi love. call me? i'm sorry – _B

Kurt typed an apologetic message to Dave, and deleted Blaine's. He'd barely closed the phone before it was ringing. He checked the display and _Hamhock _was showing.

"Hello?"

"How the HELL do you fall asleep in the tub? And thanks for the mental image. It's just what I-"

"Oh my Gaga, please stop. Why are you calling so late?"

Work keeps me up anyways. I was thinking we could meet up tomorrow at the Bean or something. I'd thought you were ignoring me when you didn't answer my call or texts." The undercurrent of sadness tugged at Kurt's heartstrings.

"Oh! I'm sorry. Today ended badly. Some jerk ruined a brand new Davina Liverie book I was reading. Then I tried to be intimate with Blaine, and he was such a douche! I broke a bottle of lotion, I was so mad. After that, I fell asleep in my tub and dreamed some very...naughty...things. Dave..? You still there?"

"Uh..yeah. Do I get to know what kind of things? While I'm playing Mr. Diary. Were they about the hobbit?"

"..."

"No?"

"..."

"Hello? Are you there?"

"Blaine wasn't in my dream..." Kurt mumbled the end low enough that Dave could hear him speaking, but didn't understand what was said. "..."

"You said something. I have no idea what. And the chances of you telling me are..."

"None. I have to go. Good night." He snapped the phone shut, staring at it as though it were what made him spill his guts. Kurt crawled into his bed, too emotionally exhausted to care about his night time skin care routine, cleaning the mostly dried gunk or even eating. He dropped into a fitful sleep almost instantly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_ Lips on his, tasting and mapping at the same time. They were rough and smooth. He lifted his hand, and caressed the lightly stubbled cheek. Slowly, Kurt pulled away and opened his eyes. Gold. That was the only word he could think of to describe those eyes. Light brown with flecks of yellow and green._

_ "So beautiful," he whispered._

_ "You're beautiful, my love. Much more than I will ever be."_

_ "Liar. Now, snuggle?" He was rewarded with a soft chuckle. Kurt leaned into that strong chest, a contented purr leaving his throat. "Mmm..why haven't we gotten together before?"_

_ "We were blinded by fear. You feared what I would do, and I feared being bullied."_

_ "Oh. Together we're strong than that though. Won't you come out for me? Please?"_

_ "I'm not ready yet. You'll learn my greatest secret, then it will be time. Wait for the wilted cherries."_

_ "Wilted cherries? What's that supposed to mean?" Kurt tilted his head up, confused._

_ "You'll know. It's time to wake up now."_

_ "What?"_

* * *

><p>Kurt snapped up. Everything from the dream completely vivid. If only he had a clue what wilted cherries meant. As far as he knew, the plump round fruits couldn't wilt. They could rot...?<p>

"You up, hun?" Carole's voice came through the door.

"Yeah. You can come in." He settled back into his bed. The door opened and Carole came in, a larger form behind her. "David! What are you doing here?"

"My ears work? I overheard you tell Bland that your car was in the shop. I didn't want you to have to walk or take the bus or anything."

"That's sweet of you. Do me a favor? Go downstairs while I get dressed?"

"'Kay." They left. Kurt went over to his closet. He pulled out several outfits look through. Each outfit was appraised and discarded as not...appropriate. Something. He didn't know what, but something was wrong with each. After forty minutes he settled on dark inky blue skinny jeans and a mint colored sweater. Kurt checked the mirror, approved, and went down.

He found Dave in the kitchen. The tall teen was looking over a thick stack of paper. Every so often he would mutter something under his breath. Curious, Kurt tiptoed up behind him. The top of the page he could see had _D.L. #3 RM-2 _on it.

"What are you reading?"

"N-n-nothing. Manual for work." Dave quickly shoved the entire stack of paper into his bag. "Ready?"

"Yeah. I guess. What did you have in mind for the project?" Kurt had been expecting to see a beat up old Ford when they went outside. Possibly even rust red in color. The silver Jaguar he saw threw him completely. Dave stopped, and turned to face him. "Nice car."

"That's not mine. I think that's Puckerman's car. That over there is my baby." Kurt's jaw nearly fell off. Parked on the curb was a midnight blue Ferrari. "You look like you've never seen an Italian sports car before."

"What exactly do you do?"

"Ah. That's a secret. Not even dad knows. He thought I stole it. 'Til I took him to the dealer." The shorter brunette had been shocked before, now he was floored. He almost needed to know how the jock had paid for the fancy car before them. Dave opened the door for the singer, who stood in awe. "I take dad's car to school. To prevent Puckerman from taking mine for a joy ride. I guess we should go now...?"

The teen blinked himself out of the stupor, and got in, smiling to himself as Dave shut the door behind him.

"You are such a gentleman. Right now it's like I don't even know you."

"For what it's worth, you don't. The Dave you know isn't me at all. I can't believe I let myself get that bad. You have no idea just how sorry I am." Kurt subconsciously put his hand on the jock's leg in a comforting gesture. Both of them started when a cell phone went off. The soprano checked it, and pressed ignore. "Who?"

"My soon to be ex boyfriend."

"You're breaking up with hobbit boy because...?"

"No more spark. Whatever spark was there fizzled out a few weeks ago. He's too...vanilla. If you know what I mean. You're the only person I feel comfortable to about this who has even a half a chance of understanding, so I'm sorry for pouring all this out on you." The hazel-eyed boy turned into the Lima Bean's parking lot, stopping to let the fashionista out.

Kurt went into the cafe, oblivious to the eyes that followed the Ferrari curiously.

"Blaine get a new ride?"

"How would I know? I didn't come with him." He controlled his facial features enough to not scowl at Sebastian.

"So who did you come with?"

"None of your business, Smythe. If you don't mind, I was busy. Go away."

"One day, Blaine will be mine. Count on it."

"You could have him today if you want. My sights are focused elsewhere." Kurt ordered a latte and sat at a semi-private table. He must have been very popular, because within seconds Mercedes was seated across from him. "Yes?"

"Who's car is that?"

"Mine...and your kind of in my seat." The sound of Dave's voice startled the diva. She whipped her head to the side, taking in the small paper cup. Two sets of eyebrows lifted at the tea tag dangling from the lip. "What? I like hot tea."

"What flavor?"

"Can I plead the fifth?" He pulled a chair up so the girl could stay there. Both of the singers said no. "It's...lotus."

"Lotus? What's that?"

"You know it as a waterlily. If you make it right, it doesn't even need sweetener." Dave blushed slightly.

Mercedes was beyond shocked, "Who are you and where is David Karofsky?"

"Seriously? Again?" He shook his head with a chuckle. "I am me. The real me. The person you know from class is fake. A mask I wear to protect myself."

"That sounds like a line from a book."

"It is," Kurt whispered. Eyes widened as he looked at the teen sitting beside him. "You...you read Davina Liverie novels? That sounds almost exactly like what Luca says in _Heart Throb_."

"Look, you can't tell anyone. Do you know the kind of hell I would catch if someone on the team knew I wr...read those?" Kurt and Mercedes shared a glance. He'd been about to say something else. "Anyways, we should flesh..."

* * *

><p><em>...against flesh. Grinding together in the frenzied dance of love. Kurt groaned into that extremely seductive mouth. It tasted sweet. Like nectar. He pressed closer, wanting more. Hands brushed along his thighs. He shivered at the zap of pleasure coursing up his spine.<em>

_ "Kurt...you're drooling..."_

_ "Hmm?"_

* * *

><p>"You're drooling. On the table. Is everything okay? You seem a bit out of it." Glasz eyes blinked confusedly at that. Dave sipped his tea, like there was something he wanted to say but wouldn't.<p>

"You're crazy 'Cedes. I don't drool. Ever." He squinted at her. There was no way he'd done that.

"Then explain the puddle," Dave said while trying not to laugh. There was definitely some of the male singer's spit on the table. The shorter brunette looked where he was pointing and gasped.

"Is this where you've set your sights?"

"Leave. No one wants _you _around Smythe. Do us all a favor and find a new coffee shop."

"Ouch. Kitty has claws. Didn't mean to rub your fur the wrong way. Good luck with your new conquest." The unnaturally tall teen walked away, Kurt's instinctive snarl following him. None of them liked the newest Warbler. They could barely tolerate him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Mercedes said her goodbyes, and left the boys to talk about their school work. The taller boy put the extra chair back into it's place before seating himself across from Kurt. He set the mostly empty cup down and wrung his hands.

"So...I was thinking," Kurt said, "we could do a slide show. Start with our names of course. Slide two a picture of her. Then a table of contents with links to the main slides? I can do plenty of research to help..."

"Kurt, stop talking for a sec? You're beginning to ramble."

"Sorry." The soprano fiddled with a napkin.

"What did he mean?"

"Who?"

"That skinny guy. Sebastian."

"Um. Nothing really. He said something about getting Blaine again. I told him that he could have him. I plan to dump him anyways. Especially since he transferred back to Dalton. I mean really? Couldn't he have said anything to me before he transferred back?"

"Uh. I have a question. Do you like me?" Kurt blushed, dropping the napkin he'd been holding. "You do, don't you?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You do! I don't believe this. Talk about dreams coming ...would you...y'know..." Dave looked down, voice getting lower. "I'm not ready to be one hundred percent out yet..."

"I know. I completely understand. If you really want to, you know...date...we can try. But I don't want to be a secret forever. Okay?"

Dave was at a loss for words. That hadn't been the reaction he was expecting at all. He'd sort of thought Kurt was going to pitch a fit, and demand to be taken home. Not being accepted so quickly. The dark haired jock didn't know what he should do now. The answer came from Kurt, his...boyfriend?

"Let's get out of here. This place reminds me too much of Blaine. I think we should go some place quiet. More private." They got up, leaving a small tip. Dave held the door of the cafe open for Kurt. "Why, thank you Mr. Karofsky."

Dave blushed a little, "You're welcome. Where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere we can be alone. Maybe I'll show you my dream. In a manner of speaking. If...you know what I mean." A pale hand made its way back to the larger boy's thigh.

"Are you kidding me? I must be dreaming if you just suggested what I think you did."

"Depends. What did you think I meant?"

"...sex?" His interest was piqued. As proved by the growing strain in his jeans. It was like he had fallen into some weird alternate universe. Kurt freakin' Hummel, boy of his dreams, was in his car. Practically offering himself up to the larger teen.

"Perhaps. Hey, is your dad home? Mine is, and I don't like being _intimate _in the woods."

"I'll rent us a hotel room if you want. Complete privacy that way."

Kurt mulled this over. Who could have guessed that getting paired up for an assignment could lead to such drastic changes in his love life?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

In the course of one day he left one boy for another. Kurt felt strangely lighter than he had in several days.

"You aren't just pitying me, are you? After my failed attempt to off myself." Dave sounded almost resigned. It bewildered the fashionista that he would even think that, let alone say it aloud. What was Dave thinking? Asking questions like that was a tad on the hurtful side.

"No. I would never do something like that to you. Why would you think something like that? Don't you know that I actually like you?" Kurt rubbed the teen driver's knee. "I. Like. You."

"What about in the locker room then? What you said still rings so clear in my mind. It makes all of this seem a little more than unbelievable."

"Remind me what I said?" Kurt had honestly forgotten what it was that he'd said over a year ago. In the middle of an argument no less.

"You said I was chubby, sweat too much, and would be bald by thirty."

"Dave, if you paused to actually think about it, you'd realize that those are the things I actually like about you."

"You like that I'm sweaty and balding?"

"You've got biceps that I could, and would, eat off of. Your abs are flat and very firm. I've never actually seen you sweat, so how would I know if you sweat too much...and with your dad's head of hair, I doubt you'd be bald at the ripe old age of 104." Dave was sure he would wake up alone in his room any minute. This was simply too good to be true. "So...you said something about a hotel? That sounds _very _appealing right now."

They went into the neighboring city, to reduce the risk of anyone recognizing them, keeping their eyes out for hotels. The larger teen kept his mouth shut, for fear of what looking this gift horse in the mouth would bring. Suddenly Kurt pointed to one of the buildings.

"You sure? You can pick a nicer one if you want."

"No. That's the one."

"Okay." The jock pulled into the lot and cut the engine. They went in and almost directly up to the receptionist's desk. "Hello. We'd like a room. Single bed."

"Nice try, kid. Rooms here are $500/night."

"Should I pay now or later then? Because that's nothing. I was actually hoping he'd go for one of the better hotels, but this is the one he wanted. So...room key please." The woman looked at them and decided they were trustworthy, because she took Dave's credit card and got them a room. "Thank you."

"Room 1706. Enjoy your stay at the _Golden Swan_."

* * *

><p>Dave slid the key-card through the slot and opened the door. They had barely crossed the threshold when Kurt practically crawled up Dave's chest. The teen pressed his lips to the other's. They tasted almost exactly like Kurt had imagined they would. The scent wafting from Dave was also the same. That dark, musky, sun-warmed dirt smell. His body reacted to the scent and flavor. His cock pressed against the seam of his jeans almost uncomfortably. The shorter brunette moaned into his secret lover's mouth. He slid his fingers under Dave's shirt. Slowly, he ran his fingers up Dave's side, stopping when he recoiled with a wince.<p>

"Sorry. Still sore I guess."

"What? Did you hurt yourself?"

"Nah. Here let me show you." The teen pulled off his shirt. Revealing beneath a tattoo. Of some small pinkish colored flowers hanging on vines. It was...something. "Thing hasn't healed all the way."

"What is it?" Glasz eyes blinked at the very feminine design.

"Japanese flowering cherry. The artist made them look kind of wilted though. Not much life in my wilted cherry blossoms. Oh well."

"...wilted cherries...now I get it."

"Get what?"

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." Kurt got down on his knees and very carefully licked over the reddened flesh of Dave's side. His fingers nimbly unzipped the fly of a very distracted jock. He pulled the thick member from it's cotton confines. It's weight, impressive by any standard, felt right in his palm. The head dripped precum into his hand. Kurt looked at the clear fluid inquisitively before putting the digit into his mouth. It tasted salter and bitter and so good. The pale boy lifted his gaze. Hazel-gold looked back at him. Desire and something not quite distinguishable in them. Kurt kept his eyes locked on Dave's as he ran his tongue up the shaft.

"Mmm..." Dave threaded his fingers through his lover's hair. The singer's mouth closed around the head. His tongue wrapped just below the head. Kurt pulled more into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks. He slid down as far as he could, the tip of Dave's cock brushing the back of his throat.

"...'mere."

Kurt stood up. Only to be pulled into the deepest kiss of his young life. He felt the larger boy's tongue mapping out every last centimeter in his mouth. Fingers held the back of his head. Their lips smashed together, Dave unbuttoning Kurt's shirt slowly as he walked them toward the queen sized bed. The fashionista let himself fall back onto the mattress when he got to it. In the movement, the bag Dave had brought with him toppled over. Spilling its contents onto the floor. It caught Kurt's attention, and he turned to look at it. In large, clear black lettering it read _Davina Liverie, Red Moon Volume 2: Black Sun's Rising_.

"Davey...what's that?"

"Nothing to worry about now. I believe we were just getting started..." He kissed just below Kurt's ear, deftly undoing and removing his pants. A task not even the wearer had mastered. The large boy pressed his hand to Kurt's crotch, brushing over the head of his cock. The younger boy bucked against it.

"Please?" Blue-grey eyes closed when the large hand slipped beneath the waistband of his briefs. Slowly the garment was pulled down, showing off a weeping dick. Dave wrapped his hand around the member. He leaned over, rummaging in the drawer for something. After a few seconds, he found what he was looking for and moved back. A bottle of strawberry scented lube was in his hand. "Ohhh."

Kurt shimmied himself up onto the bed and out of his underwear. He spread his legs for the larger man. He watched Dave strip down the rest of the way before crawling onto him. The weight felt perfect settling over his body. Glasz paid attention to even the most minute of details as a slick finger ran over his entrance. A mouth latched upon his nipple, suckling it until it was tender. It was some form of distraction, he figured, as when the mouth removed itself, the finger was deep inside him. Another was added, and they moved deeper into him, scissoring and twisting inside his body. He shivered, pressed closer to the large fingers.

"You tease..." He groaned against his lover's lips. "Just fuck me already."

"Relax. If I tried now, it would hurt. I'm a little too big for you just now." The large man added a third finger, moving them slowly. He reached further toward the bundle of nerves. He knew he'd found it when Kurt bucked up toward him. Legs spread further apart to accommodate him.

"Now fuck me?" Dave laughed a little, finally acquiescing to his lover. He couldn't say no to him. He slid up to rest his weight over the other, balancing on one hand. He used the other to guide his manhood to Kurt's entrance. He pushed in slow, not wanting to hurt the beauty under him. To the surprise of the hazel-eyed teen, Kurt wiggled himself closer. Like he was too excited to wait. "Nnn...come on, I want you. God do I want you in me. Dave please!"

He began shallow thrusts. Enough to move, without pushing too far. Kurt mumbled something under his breath and bucked up with force. Taking the member in nearly to the hilt. A rosy tint blossomed on the teen's cheeks. Dave's mind took the hint and thrust deep and hard into the pale flesh.

"God! Yes! Like that! God, I'm going to cum!" His head tilted to the side as he babbled. "Nnngh! Yes!"

Dave felt the muscles clench around him as he thrust forward. Hot, white fluid splattered on his stomach and chest as the other teen's back arched. He felt the heat unravel in the pit of his stomach as he released into Kurt. He slipped out and watched the pale teen snuggle down into the soiled mattress. Arms raised, hands making a child-like grabbing motion. Dave crawled over to him. They curled up together, the smaller boy pressing back against the broad, firm chest. In a matter of minutes his breath evened out, arms holding tightly to Dave's.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The sun streamed in through the open window, waking the pale skinned boy. Kurt rolled, looking to snuggle and hide from the light. He was surprised to find no one there. He was completely alone. Then he heard it, the shower was running. Slower than necessary, Kurt crept over to the door. He opened it and went in. What he heard both confused and amazed him. David was singing. Singing well. Singing an Indigo Girls song.

_There's love in the corners_

_And love down the straight highway_

_There's danger in the outskirts of town_

_And in what you don't say_

_You're either sinking or thinking_

_The dark's your romance_

_Or a special one's shining a light on a chance_

_That it's all very worthy to ache_

_In the middle of the night_

Kurt could almost feel how sad and lonely his new lover was. The way he sang the words so softly. It pulled at Kurt's heartstrings.

_Sometimes I can't sleep_

_I can't keep all these feelings at bay_

_I am rage, I am sorrow and grief_

_All alone in my way_

_I know humor and heartbreak_

_And people are life_

_If I keep my eyes closed_

_I'll be open to strife_

_Because the powers that be send their love_

_In the middle of the night_

The teen stepped into the shower behind the larger boy. He could listen to that timbre all day long.

_I'm gonna stand up_

_And let myself be counted for_

_Stand up now_

_I've got my one life_

_And what's it to amount to_

_If I don't learn how_

_To love you and love myself beside you_

_Mix the gentle and the proud_

_I want to love life_

_The vision in the window told me_

_Stand up_

He understood why Dave was singing _Stand Up. _It was almost written for him. The shorter teen listened to the wonderfully deep voice.

_To my mother my father_

_My witnesses live in my jagged heart_

_That for years has been running like fire_

_From lover to cover and ocean to sky_

_From desert to mountain and promise to lie_

_I can say that I've been praying to forgiveness_

_In the middle of the night_

_I'm gonna stand up_

_And let myself be counted for_

_Stand up now_

_I've got my one life_

_And what's it to amount to_

_If I don't learn how_

_To love you and love myself beside you_

_Mix the gentle and the proud_

_I want to love life_

_The vision in the window told me_

_Stand up_

He wrapped his lithe arms around Dave's waist, nuzzling into him.

_Now I can see love in my man_

_And love in the man in myself_

_I see how most people just ache to be good_

_At expressing themselves_

_And I wish I could tell you just right what I mean_

_About the light shining down, if I'd only come clean_

The chestnut haired teen let out an involuntary gasp. The song just seemed to fit Dav so well that it made Kurt sad. Made him want to hold and cuddle the larger teen forever.

_I'm gonna stand up_

_And let myself be counted for_

_Stand up now_

_I've got my one life_

_And what's it to amount to_

_If I don't learn how_

_To love you and love myself beside you_

_Mix the gentle and the proud_

_I want to love life_

_The vision in the window told me_

_Stand up_

Dave turned to face the other pulling him close for a kiss.

"That was so...so...brilliant! Where did you learn to sing like that?"

"I've always been able to. Let me guess the next thing you're going to say: 'Oh David! You should join glee club!'" The taller teen quirked an eyebrow curiously. Kurt scoffed at him.

"Only if you want. I won't make you. What I was going to say was kiss me." He leaned up to kiss the other again. Dave complied quickly. "Mmm. We don't have a bass like yours though. It would be quite interesting to see you up there singing and dancing. You know we have to leave now, right?"

"What? Why?"

"I'm clean. Not crawling back into our _mess_." He clung tighter to the large form.

"Speaking of leaving...are you going to leave Blaine? I love you, but I won't be the reason you're unfaithful. Just not me."

"Of course. Want to be there when I do it? I'd love to have my baby there when I drop the anchor. As protection from Blaine's crazy."

"Blaine's...crazy?" Dave turned off the shower, and stepped out. Kurt followed close behind.

"He once told me that he keeps a switchblade in his school bag."

"I thought Dalton had the no bullying policy?"

"They do. It's for after school. So...the paper I saw. What did that mean anyways? Would swear it said Davina Liverie on it."

Dave smiled, "It did."

"Why?" Kurt nuzzled into David's shoulder.

"Because Davina Liverie wrote it. If you're good, I may let you read the manuscript before I send it back to the editor."

"What? _Back _to the editor? What does that make you?"

"The author or the publisher. I can tell you that I don't have a publishing house."

Kurt leaned back with surprise. He almost couldn't believe he knew the author of his favorite books. Something popped into his mind. There was a picture of a woman on the inside flap of the dust jacket.

"Who's the lady on the cover?"

"That's Nana Karofsky. My dad's grandma." They pulled on their clothes and gathered up their belongings. Kurt snatched the manuscript from Dave as he went to put it away. "Hey! I said if you're a good boy. Give that back."

"But I need to know. Oh...I don't have the first one. It got ruined the other day. Some asshat got cherry slush in it." The teen pouted adorably. "Could you maybe get me a new one?"

"I'll do you one better. Just not right now."

"Why not?"

"I haven't got it on me. Just the manuscript for volume 2. You're going to have to wait." The pout grew in intensity. Kurt didn't like waiting. "We'll go straight to my house. Because I just know you'll pester me until you get it."

Hand-in-hand, they went downstairs and checked out. It was a nice day, so Kurt suggested that they spend the whole day in the city. Where they wouldn't be recognized. Dave declined. If Kurt wanted to spend a day out, they could do it in Lima.

"Really? I thought you weren't ready."

"I have you. I'm not alone now. With you by my side, I'm not scared anymore." Kurt smiled brightly at that. The shorter teen had yet to relinquish the papers he'd taken. His mind was still boggled by the information he got that day. David had a tattoo of wilted cherries, and _he _wrote as Kurt's favorite author. It just seemed like too much for one day. "You okay?"

"What? Oh yeah. I was thinking of breaking it off with Blaine today. Before I lose my nerve."

Dave smiled, understanding what his boyfriend meant. He squeezed Kurt's hand reassuringly as they got in the car to go home.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Dave sat in the booth beside Kurt. He almost couldn't believe this was happening. They were at Breadstix waiting for Blaine. The world had tilted on it's axis.

"Honey? What did you...why is he here?" The Warbler stopped near the booth. His defenses were certainly raised. He didn't understand why Kurt would bring Dave to talk.

"Sit down please. This is very important and I think we need it."

"What?" He questioned warily.

"I don't love you. At all. I still like you, as a friend. It's time we go our separate ways romantically. I'm sorry."

"Okay...but I still don't get why he's here."

"I'm his boyfriend. Thought at least that much would be clear, hobbit. Now shoo. You bother me."

"Be nice dear. I just broke it off with him. He's probably a little upset." Kurt put his hand over Dave's. "I suggest that when you get over the break-up, you ask that ridiculously tall Warbler out. He's extremely interested in you."

"Tall...? You mean Sebastian? The boy I've been seeing behind your back for the last few weeks? Ever since you denied me at Scandals." Blaine looked pleased with himself at the little announcement. He deflated when Kurt barely seemed to register it. The pale teen was too busy making googly eyes at the larger teen. They were completely ignoring him. Finally, steel blue eyes turned to his, acknowledging his admittance.

"Oh. I guess you don't have to ask him out then."

"You aren't mad?" Blaine was very confused. Kurt should have been royally pissed at him for cheating. But he was completely passive about it. As if he'd seen it coming.

"That would explain your complete disregard at Valentine's. The song was cute, but really not what I was hoping for. David on the other hand, left me cute presents. Sneaked into McKinley in a gorilla suit. Showed up at the Sugar Shack. Dressed as a gorilla again, endearing and adorable. After he..." Here Kurt trailed off. They all knew what he meant. "He asked to come _home_. To McKinley. You couldn't be bothered to call me to say hello."

Dave snorted involuntarily. Ideas crammed themselves into his mind. Kurt was near irresistible when he was upset. The face Blaine made was priceless. His mouth kept opening and closing like a fish on dry land. Blaine stamped his foot like a toddler and marched away.

"Oh! By the way! I know Davina!" Dave's eyes widened. He couldn't believe the soprano had just yelled that. The shortest teen turned on his heel and made his way back.

"How?"

"I promised not to tell. Now leave." Kurt snuggled against Dave with a smug look. A waiter came up to the table and asked what the boys wanted. Kurt surprised the dark chocolate haired teen by ordering grease on a bun. He, however, ordered a salad. "Watching your figure?"

"Heh. More like trying to find a figure. Some fat kid seems to have eaten it."

"Baby, you're not fat. Stocky, but not fat. I couldn't find an inch worth in that firm chest last night."

"Are you ready for your present? You're going to love it. When we finish our lunch we'll go to my place." Kurt blushed and smiled coyly. "Down boy. It isn't what your thinking. We could do that though, if you want."

"Oh I want."

"Good. I want that too." The fashionista inhaled the food when it was brought to their table. His body anticipating what he would get when he made it to his boyfriend's house. Fate, however, was against them.

"Kurt! There you are. I've been looking everywhere for you. Why haven't you answered any of my calls?" Burt stood at the edge of the table. "Could you kindly explain why Blaine is outside halfway between crying and punching something while you're in here in _his _lap?"

"My phone hasn't gone off since yesterday morning. He's probably having himself a tantrum because Boo and I didn't react the way he wanted."

"Who is 'Boo' and react to what?"

"David. His honesty about cheating on me with Sebastian."

"Why wouldn't you react to that?"

"I was cheating on him with David. It wasn't like I had the right to be mad at him for doing to me what I was doing to him."

"Okay...What were you doing all night that I couldn't get a hold of you."

"David." Said teen choked on his drink at the blunt way his boyfriend was answering his father. He was sure he was blushing enough for both. The teen author wanted to run from the dark, angry face Burt was making.

"I...I...uh...I can...explain this. I think," he stammered. Burt's face pulled into a scowl. "Mrs. Kepler paired us up for a project. We met to talk about it, and Kurt blurted out that he didn't like Blaine and did like me. He said...he said it was okay. Finally I didn't have to pretend to be someone I'm not. Then he suggested...that we...um...get a room."

"Uh huh...Kurt, is this true?"

"Yeah. He's a much better lay than that prick could ever hope to be. Poor Blaine." He snuggled himself closer to Dave and picked at the large teen's salad. It was interesting how open Kurt was with his relationship. David wondered what he was getting into. "Oh, I'm going to his house when we finish eating. Got a prize for me."

"I see. Be home by a reasonable hour okay?"

"Yes daddy." Burt left them at the table. David was confused. His dream was coming true, and he found it very pleasing.


End file.
